HxH Songs
by SaphiraCora
Summary: My friend Alexis and I used songs from the musical Les Miserables and other sources and wrote parodies of some of the songs from the view of a character/group from HunterxHunter. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy. :) Rated T for HISOKA. If you want to read them the only song that's "bad" is one from Hisoka's POV.
1. Village on a Mountain

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This is a song for Kurapika. The original song was Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables. The line breaks represent different stanzas

* * *

><p><strong>Village On A Mountain<strong>

There is a village on a mountain

I have nightmares in my sleep

Isn't any family for me to keep

Not in my village on a mountain

* * *

><p>There is a yard that's full of graves<p>

There are many boys and girls

Nobody shouts or talks at all

Not in my village on a mountain

* * *

><p>They are angels all in white<p>

I held them and said "goodnight"

It was hard to do but it must be done

I said, "Goodbye, my work has just begun"

* * *

><p>I know a place where all is lost<p>

I must search for all their eyes

Giving up is not allowed

Not in my village on a mountain


	2. I'll Make Some Men Out of You

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Mulan in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is during the Greed Island Arc when Bisky is training Gon and Killua

* * *

><p><strong>Bisky: <strong>Let's get down to business

To strengthen your nen

Did I get some weaklings

When I need some men?

You're the scrawniest boys I've ever met

But you bet before we're through

Children, I'll make some men out of you

Static as a mountain

Keep your goals in mind

Keep digging your tunnel

And you'll pass the time

(Looks at Killua) You're a spineless, pale, pathetic boy

(Looks at Gon) And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll get some nen

Out of you

**Gon:** I'm never gonna get some rest

**Killua:** Say hello to my old routine

**Gon:** Kil, we were fools to think that we were strong boys

**Killua:** This girl's got him scared to death

**Gon:** Get hit with rocks when I'm sleeping

**Killua:** Now I really wish that we could go find Ging

**Gon and Killua:** WE ARE MEN

**Bisky:** You must be swift as the coursing river

**Gon and Killua:** WE ARE MEN

**Bisky:** With all the force of a great typhoon

**Gon and Killua:** WE ARE MEN

**Bisky:** With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us

Till bombers arrive

Heed my every orders

And you might survive

You're getting suited for the rough nen war

So get up, I'll help you through

Somehow I'm making men

Out of you

**Gon and Killua:** WE ARE MEN

**Bisky:** You must be swift as the coursing river

**Gon and Killua:** WE ARE MEN

**Bisky:** With all the force of a great typhoon

**Gon and Killua:** WE ARE MEN

**Bisky:** With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

**Gon and Killua:** WE ARE MEN

We are as swift as the coursing river

**Bisky:** YOU ARE MEN

**Gon and Killua: **We have the force of a great typhoon

**Bisky:** YOU ARE MEN

**Gon and Killua:** We have the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon


	3. Danchou of the Troupe

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is for Chrollo, the leader of the Spider Troupe (Genei Ryodan). The original song was "Master of the House" from Les Miserables.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Danchou Of The Troupe<strong>

Hello, client, calling at dawn

Requesting help from the Genei Ryodan

As for the rest, all of those thieves

We are the best we have no reprieves

Seldom do you see

Evil men like me

A gent of bad intent who's content to be

* * *

><p>Danchou of the troupe, giving out the jobs<p>

Shalnark and Shizuku and Bonolenov

Then there's Kalluto, Phinks and Feitan

Nobu, Machi, Kortopi, and Franklin

Membership is hard to come by

Uvo and Paku are dead

Growing up in Meteor City is not a piece of pie

* * *

><p>Danchou of the Troupe, we steal what money buys<p>

We murdered the Kurta for their scarlet eyes

Spiders on the walls, spiders in the yard

Spiders in the auction who tricked all the guards

All others fear the Danchou

Troupe failure is quite rare

We do whatever pleases

Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

* * *

><p>Danchou of the troupe, he'll never catch yer eye<p>

Never lets an honest thrift go passing by

Stealing from the poor, stealing from the great

Taking people's powers and he's the bait

He's the troupe's fearless leader

Gathers spiders at his will

So lock up your belongings

When you hear the Danchou is in town


	4. I'm Not the Heir

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Wicked in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is for Illumi and is part 1/2. The orginal song was "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not the Heir<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Illumi:<strong>

Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden glee<br>The heir is finally born  
>I could be their joy<br>But I'm not the heir

* * *

><p>Don't dream too much<br>Don't lose sight of who you are  
>Just remember your hair is black<br>I could be their joy  
>But I'm not the heir<p>

* * *

><p>Every so often I imagined that<br>I was the heir they wanted  
>And especially since I'm such a great assassin<br>But reality sets back in

* * *

><p>Happy smile, small limbs<br>He who's the heir, he is it  
>White hair with a gentle curl<br>The heir has been born  
>And my family knows<br>I'm not the heir…

* * *

><p>Don't wish, don't dream<br>Dreaming only wounds my heart  
>I was born to train the heir<br>Killua is it  
>They love him so<br>I'm not the heir


	5. I'm Not the Heir (Reprise)

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Wicked in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This is the second half of the I'm Not That Girl Song. The original song was "I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)" from Wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not the Heir (Reprise)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Killua:<strong>

No choice for me

White hair won't mean destiny

More suitable than me

Is Illumi

I'm not the heir


	6. Little Hunters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is for Gon. The original song was "Little People" from Les Miserables. Double line means a change in the timeline of Gon's adventure.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Little Hunters<strong>

They laugh at me, these fishermen, because I am small

They don't think I will ever be a hunter at all

I tell them there's a lot to learn down here where they stomp

I'm confident that I will catch the Master of the Swamp

* * *

><p>I can find my dad<p>

I can tame foxbears

I run around Whale Island because I don't care

Aunt Mito and I, can make a happy home

I will have the world, and the world I shall roam

* * *

><p>Illumi's an assassin who's as tall as the sky<p>

I held him at his arm and broke it by and by

Killua went home because Illumi was mean

We'll soon be together as the little hunter team

* * *

><p>I can find my dad<p>

I can tame foxbears

I run around Whale Island because I don't care

Aunt Mito and I, can make a happy home

I will have the world, and the world I shall roam

* * *

><p>So listen here, you spiders, with your heads in the clouds<p>

Kurapika will avenge his clan because he is proud

Trust me, Nobunaga, I won't join the clan

For better or for worse, a little hunter I am.

* * *

><p>Be careful where you go<p>

Cuz little hunters grow

And little hunters know

When little hunters fight

We may look way too young

But we know what's right!

So never shoot a foxbear

Because it's just a pup

You'd better run for cover when the pup grows up

* * *

><p>We know nen like skilled users<p>

And we won't give up

* * *

><p>I can find my dad<p>

I can tame foxbears

I run around Whale Island because I don't care

Aunt Mito and I, can make a happy home

I will have the world, and the world I shall roam

* * *

><p>I will have the world, and the world I shall roam<p> 


	7. Spider Troupe Tango

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Chicago in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is for the Spider Troupe. The original song is "Cell Block Tengo" from Chicago. Even if you don't know the song it's still a good read.

* * *

><p><strong>Spider Troupe Tango<strong>

**Chrollo:** And now the six main murderers of my spider troupe in their rendition of the Spider Troupe Tango!

**Troupe:** (Paku) Fail! (Shal) Troupe! (Feitan) Stab! (Nobu) Uh huh, (Machi) Arena, (Shizuku) Dumbass!

(Paku) Fail! (Shal) Troupe! (Feitan) Stab! (Nobu) Uh huh, (Machi) Arena, (Shizuku) Dumbass!

(Paku) Fail! (Shal) Troupe! (Feitan) Stab! (Nobu) Uh huh, (Machi) Arena, (Shizuku) Dumbass!

(Paku) Fail! (Shal) Troupe! (Feitan) Stab! (Nobu) Uh huh, (Machi) Arena, (Shizuku) Dumbass!

* * *

><p>They had it comin', they had it comin'<p>

They only had themselves to blame

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

You would realize that we are not tame

* * *

><p>(Paku) Fail! (Shal) Troupe! (Feitan) Stab! (Nobu) Uh huh, (Machi) Arena, (Shizuku) Dumbass!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pakunoda (ghostly): <strong>You know how people have these little grudges that get you down?

Like Kurapika!

Kurapika tried to get revenge. No, not try, fail!

* * *

><p>Well I come back this one day<p>

And I'm really irritated

And looking for a little sympathy,

And there's Kurapika

Sittin' on a box, lookin' for Danchou and, trying,

No, not trying, failing!

So, I said to him, I said

"Kurapika, you bother us one more time" and he attacked

* * *

><p>So I took my shotgun out of the holster<p>

And I fired some memory shots into my friends

* * *

><p><strong>Troupe: <strong>They had it comin', they had it comin'

They only had themselves to blame

If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

You would realize that we are not tame

* * *

><p><strong>Shalnark:<strong> I met Chrollo Lucifer from Meteor City many years ago

And he told me he was single, we hit it off right away

So, we started thieving together

* * *

><p>We'd go to work, we'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd make a plan.<p>

It was like heaven with many, many robberies

And then I found out, single he told me

Single, my ass!

Not only did he have a partner, oh no, he had a whole troupe

One of those Spiders, you know

* * *

><p>So that night, when we came home from work<p>

I fixed him his drink, as usual

You know, some thieves can really hold their arsenic (Looks at Chrollo admiringly)

* * *

><p><strong>Troupe:<strong> We saw it comin', we saw it comin'

He tried to poison our Danchou

And then he joined us, and now he loves us

There is murder and there is crime

* * *

><p><strong>Feitan: <strong>Now, I'm hangin' in the kitchen

I'm carvin' up people for pleasure

Minding my own business

And in storms the rest of the troupe in a jealous rage

"You been havin' fun without us" they said

They were crazy and they kept on screamin'

"You been havin' fun without us"

Then my victim ran into my knife

He ran into my knife ten times

* * *

><p><strong>Troupe: <strong>If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it

You would realize that we are not tame

* * *

><p><strong>Nobunaga:<strong> (Complains about something dumb for an unnecessarily long period of time, but hey, what can you do?)

**Machi:** Yeah, but did you do it?

**Nobunaga: ** Uh huh. Soooo guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Machi: <strong>My client, Hisoka and I had this appointment

And Hisoka battled and had his arm cut off

He was the last patient of the day

I did 20 stitches in a row

One two three four five, thin, strong nen

Glittering, beautiful one right after the other

Well, the night after the fight

We were in his hotel near the Arena

The two of us talkin' and havin' a few laughs

And then he hit on me

So I went out to get air

* * *

><p>I leave the hotel, open the door<p>

There's two new people and they used

Line seventeen "did you fall from heaven"

* * *

><p>Well, I was in such a state of rage, I completely blacked out<p>

I can't remember a thing, it wasn't until later

When I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead

* * *

><p>They had it comin', they had it comin'<p>

They had it comin' all along

I didn't do it, but if I'd done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

* * *

><p>They had it comin'<p>

**Troupe:** We saw it comin'

**Machi: ** They had it comin'

**Troupe:** We saw it comin'

**Machi: **They had it comin' all along

**Troupe:** He tried to poison our Danchou

**Machi:** I didn't do it,

**Troupe:** And then he joined us

**Machi:** but if I'd done it

**Troupe:** and now he loves us

**Machi:** How could you tell me that I was wrong?

(**Troupe:** There is murder and there is crime)

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuku:<strong> I battled Pike the dumbass longer than I could ever know,

He was a real special ant, unintelligent, a moron

But he was troubled, he was always trying to prove himself

He liked shooting spider webs out of his anus

And on the way he trapped me, Blinky, my shirt, and my pants

* * *

><p>I guess you could say I won because of artistic differences<p>

He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead

* * *

><p><strong>Troupe: <strong>The dirty ant, ant, ant, ant, ant

The dirty ant, ant, ant, ant, ant

* * *

><p>They had it comin' (they had it comin')<p>

They had it comin' (they had it comin')

They had it comin' all along (they had it comin' all along)

Because we used them (Because we used them)

And we abused them (And we abused them)

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

* * *

><p>They had it comin' (they had it comin')<p>

They had it comin' (they had it comin')

They only had themselves to blame (They only had themselves to blame)

If you'd have been there (if you'd have been there)

if you'd have seen it (if you'd have seen it)

You would realize that we are not tame

* * *

><p>Kurapika, you bother us one more time<p>

Single my ass

Ten times

(Complaining)

Number seventeen "Did you fall from heaven"

Artistic differences

* * *

><p>You would realize that we are not tame<p> 


	8. Killua and Gon Hostage

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is about the time when Killua and Gon were follwing the Troupe to see where their hideout was in Yorknew City and were captured. The original song was Valjean ArrestedValjean Forgiven from Les Miserables.**

* * *

><p><strong>Killua and Gon Hostage<strong>

Nobunaga:

You may tell Danchou your story

Let us see if he's impressed

We caught you kids following us

You are our hostages, our guests

Now because of your nen powers

Which are strong, that is a plus

We shall offer you to join us, for our evil-

* * *

><p>Gon:<p>

That's not right!

I know you spiders are evil

That surely won't slip our minds

You forget that we are good guys

We won't leave goodness behind

So, Nobu, just please release us

Kil and I won't work for you

We're not interested in your work

But the best of luck to you

* * *

><p>Killua:<p>

Just think back on this, my friend

When we were thinking of our plan

I told you to be careful

Now we're hostage to this man-

* * *

><p>Nobunaga: (interrupting Killua)<p>

By the way, you strong children

I have passion in my blood

I will bring you to the darkness

I take your souls for Danchou


	9. Gee, Kurta Kurapika

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or West Side Story in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is for Kurapika and is sung by his fangirls. The original song is "Gee, Officer Krupke" from West Side Story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gee, Kurta Kurapika<strong>

Dear kindly Kurta Kurapika

You've gotta understand

It's just your bringin' up-ka

That gets us outta hand

We know that you're a brave one

And love your good ol' clan

Golly Moses, natcherly we're fans!

* * *

><p>Gee, Kurta Kurapika, we're very upset;<p>

We'll never get the love that ev'ry girl oughta get.

We ain't no delinquents,

We love your humanity

Deep down inside, there is no sanity

* * *

><p>There's no sanity!<p>

* * *

><p>We're insane, we're insane,<p>

We are all insane!

Like inside, we are all just insane!

* * *

><p>That's a touchin' good story.<p>

* * *

><p>Lemme tell it to the Kurta<p>

* * *

><p>Just tell it to fangirls!<p>

* * *

><p>Chrollo is Bastard,<p>

He killed your family

We have your whole life mastered

We are your wives to be

We love your tribal clothing

We know it's not a dress

Nagging Netero, that's why I'm a mess!

* * *

><p>Yes!<p>

* * *

><p>Kurta Kurapika, you're really a God<p>

These girls can prob'ly catch you with good Gon's fishing rod

Anime's played them a terrible trick

Now, sociologic'ly they're sick!

* * *

><p>We are sick!<p>

* * *

><p>We are sick, we are sick,<p>

We are sick, sick, sick!

Like we're sociologically sick!

* * *

><p>The trouble is we're crazy!<p>

We make really odd links!

The trouble is we're crazy!

We have really odd kinks!

The trouble is we're growing!

The trouble is we're grown!

* * *

><p>Kurapika, we would buy your scent cologne!<p>

* * *

><p>Gee, Kurta Kurapika,<p>

We're down on our knees,

Cause all us fangirls think that you're a good honest tease.

Gee, Kurta Kurapika,

What are we to do?

Gee, Kurta Kurapika,

Love you! (blows kisses)


	10. One Day More

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is about the day before the auction in Yorknew City. Zepile is the man who taught Gon and Killua about authentic goods and who drank with Leorio. The original song was One Day More from Les Miserables.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One Day More<strong>

Chrollo:

One day more!

Another day with more planning

This never ending road to stealing things

The Mafia, who knows my crime

Won't be alive another time

One day more!

* * *

><p>Killua:<p>

I love Gon this very day

How could I live if we were parted?

* * *

><p>Chrollo:<p>

One day more

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon:<p>

Tomorrow we will bid all day

We know our goal is Greed Island

* * *

><p>Leorio:<p>

One more day all on my own

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon:<p>

Will we ever get the game?

* * *

><p>Leorio:<p>

One more day with no one caring!

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon:<p>

We were fated to be friends

* * *

><p>Leorio:<p>

What a life with alcohol

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon:<p>

I'll always be friends with you

* * *

><p>Leorio:<p>

Now I'm drinking with Zepile

* * *

><p>Milluki:<p>

One more day before the game

* * *

><p>Killua:<p>

Should I break all of his dolls?

* * *

><p>Milluki:<p>

I am locked up in my room here

* * *

><p>Killua:<p>

I won't join my brothers there

* * *

><p>Milluki:<p>

I can't wait to see the game

* * *

><p>Killua:<p>

It's blackmail, so do I dare?

* * *

><p>Milluki:<p>

Hey, don't touch my figurines

* * *

><p>Chorus:<p>

The time is now

The day is here

* * *

><p>Chrollo:<p>

One day more!

* * *

><p>Kurapika:<p>

One day more till Yorknew Auction

I will catch the Spiders there

I'll be ready for those murderers

I will wet their clothes... with blood!

* * *

><p>Spiders:<p>

Watch us run amuck

Catch bodies as they fall

Never know your luck

When there's a free for all!

Let us take this

There never is too much

The Mafia are goners

So they won't miss much!

* * *

><p>Zaoldycks:<p>

One day to a new beginning

(We will bring Killua home)

Killua is our next heir

(Killua is our next heir)

There's a new job to be taking

(Zeno and Silva will be there)

Do you hear the people scream?

* * *

><p>Killua:<p>

My place is here. I stay with Gon!

* * *

><p>Chrollo:<p>

One day more

* * *

><p>(After here is the overlapping part)<p>

Killua and Gon:

Tomorrow we will bid all day

We know our goal is Greed Island

* * *

><p>Kurapika:<p>

I will join these people's heroes

I will find the Spider Troupe

I will make sure they remember

I will get the Scarlet Eyes

* * *

><p>Leorio:<p>

One more day all on my own

* * *

><p>Chrollo:<p>

One day more

* * *

><p>Killua and Gon:<p>

Tomorrow we will bid all day

We know our goal is Greed Island

* * *

><p>Kurapika:<p>

One day more till Yorknew Auction

I will catch the Spiders there

I'll be ready for those murderers

* * *

><p>Spiders:<p>

Watch us run amuck, catch bodies as they fall

Never know your luck when there's a free for all!

* * *

><p>(Overlapping ends)<p>

Chrollo:

Tomorrow we will steal away

The treasures of the auction day

* * *

><p>ALL:<p>

Tomorrow we'll discover

What the auction has in store

One more dawn! One more day! One day more!


	11. Do You Wanna Kill a Kurta?

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Frozen in any way, shape, or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is sung by Feitan. The original song was "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" from Frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Wanna Kill A Kurta?<strong>

**Feitan: **Danchou?

Do you wanna kill a Kurta?

Come on let's find the tribe

We'll never see them anymore

Or come out their doors

They will have gone away

* * *

><p>Their scarlet eyes are precious<p>

In their jars

I wish they could all be mine

Do you wanna kill a Kurta?

We don't have to _kill_ the Kurta

* * *

><p><strong>Chrollo: <strong>Go away, Feitan.

* * *

><p><strong>Feitan: <strong>Okay, bye.

* * *

><p>Do you wanna kill a Kurta?<p>

And drag its head around the halls

I think some murdering is overdue

I've started torturing the spiders on the walls!

I'm coming, spider.

It gets a bit depressing,

All these empty jars

No cleaning of bloody knives

(One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight)

* * *

><p>(Instrumental)<p>

* * *

><p>Danchou?<p>

Please, I know you hear me

The troupe is asking for a task

They say, "ask him again", and I'm trying to

I'm right out here with them

Just let us in

* * *

><p>We need to get the tribe soon<p>

Can't let them "be"

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna kill a Kurta?


	12. On My Own

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is sung by Milluki about his... personal life. The original song was "On My Own" from Les Miserables.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On My Own<strong>

On my own

With figurines beside me

All alone

I eat and eat 'til morning (and a bit after that too :3)

Alone here

I have computers around me

And when I'm not in there I close my eyes

And I can see them

* * *

><p>During gaming<p>

My keyboard shines like silver

And the crumbs form an endless river

In the darkness, the screens will shine like starlight

And all I see is figurines forever and forever

* * *

><p>And I know they're only figures<p>

And I'm talking to myself, and not to people

And although, I love my girls online

Still I say, there's a way for us.

* * *

><p>I love them<p>

But when the night is over

They're still there

My girls are loyal to me

Isolated,

The world around me changes

The walls are there and in my game

The players are all strangers

* * *

><p>I love them<p>

My figurines are treasures

All this time

Hiding from my parents

Without them

My world won't go on turning

A world that's full of happiness that I can simulate

* * *

><p>I love them<p>

I love them

I love them

But I am on my own


	13. Let It Go

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Frozen in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is for Kurapika and is sung by his tribe. The original song is "Let It Go" from Frozen, the Idina Menzel version.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Go<strong>

The moon glows bright on the village tonight

Not a person to be seen

Our tribe has proud people

That you've tried to redeem

* * *

><p>Our spirits howling through the graveyard in the night<p>

You lost everything, but you gained strong pride

* * *

><p>"Don't let them in, don't let them see"<p>

Your resolve's to avenge this family

"I can't conceal, I let them know"

Now you must know

* * *

><p>Let it go, let it go<p>

We can't hold you back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and close the door

* * *

><p>We don't care<p>

What you have to say

Let us rest in peace

Our memory is with you anyway

* * *

><p>The spider troupe is evil<p>

They murdered us all

The revenge that has possessed you

Must now become small

* * *

><p>It's time to see what you can do<p>

In spite of tragedy, break through

We know you grieve for family

Be free

* * *

><p>Let it go, let it go<p>

You'll be one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

We don't want to see you cry

* * *

><p>Here we lie<p>

And here we stay

Let us rest in peace

* * *

><p>Your prayers flurry through the heavens to our souls<p>

You can let go of us and live your life, complete your goals

And you will go forth in the world, one thing we ask

You must go on with life

Your past is in the past

* * *

><p>Let it go, let it go<p>

Your future is our dawn

Let it go, let it go

Accept the tribe is gone

* * *

><p>There you stand<p>

In the light of day

You must move on

We'll live on in your heart, anyway


	14. Kurta Are Better Than Spiders

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Frozen in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This is the first song to break the pattern of Les Mis and marks the change of this fanfic from Les Mis only to various songs. This song is between Killua and Kurapika, with an interjection from a cute lil fellow. :) The original song is "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People" from Frozen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurta Are Better than Spiders<strong>

_Killua: _Kurta are better than spiders

Kurapika, don't you think that's true?

_Kurapika: _Yeah, spiders will beat you and curse you and cheat you

Every one of em's bad, Hisoka too

* * *

><p><em>Killua: <em>But spiders kill better than Kurta

Kurapika, don't you think I'm right

_Kurapika: _That's once again true, and Hisoka too

_Killua: _You got me. Let's call it a night

_Gon: _Goodnight!

_Killua: _Don't let the spiders bite

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope to continue to update regularly. Please feel free to suggest songs for us to do, that is part of what's difficult-finding a good song. Thanks. :)**


	15. Kurta

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Royals in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is for Kurapika. The original song is "Royals" by Lorde.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurta<strong>

I've never seen a Kurta in the flesh

The tribe was murdered in their homes by the spiders

Kurapika's proud of his address

It's a torn up town

Filled with dead bodies

* * *

><p>And Kurapika's like<p>

Family, honor, getting the scarlet eyes

Nen chains, body guard, killing the spider troupe

He is boss

He sees his family in his dreams

* * *

><p>And then the troupe is like<p>

Stealing, murder, having cool powers

Tattoos, spiders, fighting with the Zoldycks

They don't care

That they're caught in Kurapika's affair

* * *

><p>And he'll always be Kurta (Kurta)<p>

It runs in his blood

His scarlet eyes aren't meant for us

He craves revenge and has the guts

His morality rules him (rules him)

He chained up Chrollo

In his nen jail (nen jail nen jail nen jail)

He can live his fantasy


	16. Lovely Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Les Miserable in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is for HISOKA. Do not read if you are sensitive, but it's honestly not explicit. This one is the reason why it's rated T. The original song was "Lovely Ladies" from Les Miserables.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Children<strong>

I smell children, smell 'em in the air

Think I'll go get me some of that ripe fruit over there

Lovely children, let that fruit mature

Seven days without them is something I can't endure

I'm Hisoka, keep children secure

* * *

><p>Lovely children waiting for a fight<p>

In Heaven's Arena they won't even last the night

Lovely children waiting for their turn

Fifth floor or one hundredth but someday they must learn

He can feel himself begin to yearn

* * *

><p>Come here my fruit<p>

Let's see how you have matured

Those fighting skills!

"Hisoka I'll show them to you"

Show me them now

"You must wait for the fight!"

Get over here

I'm far too eager to see

It's not a choice

"You are creepy"

That's not my fault

"Your pelvis glows"

Of course it does, my child, that's my specialty

* * *

><p>Shining pelvis glowing in the dark<p>

Waiting for some children to come walk by in the park

There are some strong children that I seek

Keeping them locked up, their lives will soon be bleak

You don't want to see him at his peak


	17. Ten-Zetsu-Ren-Hatsu

****Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or _The Sound of Music_ in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This song is for when Gon and Killua learn nen from Wing. Zushi makes an appearance as well. Although Wing did not cover all of these and it bled into Bisky, we are disregarding that. The original song is Do-Re-Mi from <em>The Sound of Music.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten-Zetsu-Ren-Hatsu<strong>

Wing: Let's start by finding your nen

A very good place to start

_When you read you begin with_

Gon: A, B, C, D

Wing: When you fight you begin with

Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu

Gon and Killua: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu

Wing: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu

The four main principles happen to be

Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu

Gon and Killua: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu

Wing: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu, Gyo, In, En…

_Oh, let's see if I can make this easier_

* * *

><p>Wing: Ten creates a shroud of nen<p>

Zetsu can hide from enemies

Ren creates offensive aura

Hatsu a special nen technique

Gyo, to concentrate your Ren

In, an advancement of Zetsu

En, extend with Ren and Ten

And Ken uses Ren over all the body

* * *

><p>Gon: Ten!<p>

Wing: Creates a shroud of nen

Killua and Gon: Zetsu!

Wing: Can hide from enemies

Zushi, Killua and Gon: Ren!

Wing: Creates offensive aura

Zushi, Killua, and Gon: Hatsu!

Wing: A special nen technique

All: Gyo, to concentrate your Ren

In

Wing: An advancement of Zetsu

En

Zushi, Killua, and Gon: Extend with Ren and Ten

Wing: And Ken uses Ren over all

* * *

><p>Zushi, Killua, and Gon: Ten creates a shroud of nen<p>

Zetsu can hide from enemies

Ren creates offensive aura

Hatsu a special nen technique

All: Gyo, to concentrate your Ren

In, an advancement of Zetsu

En, extend with Ren and Ten

Wing: And Ken uses Ren over all

Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu, Gyo, In, En, Ken, Gyo, Ken


	18. A Girl Like That

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or West Side Story in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is between the two Royal Guards Pouf and Youpi. They are ranting to each other about their dislike of Meruem's love for Komugi. The original song is "A Boy Like That" from _ West Side Story_.

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl Like That<strong>

Pouf: A girl like that

Who's so dependent

Forget that girl,

You're no attendant

One of your own kind

Stick to your own kind

* * *

><p>A girl like that<p>

Is just a human

Definitely not worth confusion

One of your own kind

Stick to your own kind

* * *

><p>You used to kill without love<p>

You had control, but no heart

And she's the girl

Who makes you feel

And gives you heart?

Very smart, Your Highness, very smart!

* * *

><p>A girl like that<p>

With one talent only

Please defeat her

Go back to lonely

She'll control your world

Then control ours

Just wait and see

Just wait, Your Highness

Just wait and see

* * *

><p>Youpi: Oh yes, Pouf, yes<p>

You've got it right

It's very true,

I can see

It's true for you

And for me

I hear your words

And in my head

They make much sense

The good King really needs our defense

From that girl

Oh, yes,

She's no good!

Oh yes!

* * *

><p>Pouf: One of your own kind<p>

Stick to your own kind

* * *

><p>Both: We do know better!<p>

He's not in love

She must be gone

We do know better


	19. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or Les Miserables.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song takes place when Meruem and Netero are talking before their big fight. The original song is "Confrontation" from _Les Miserables_.

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

Netero: King ant, at last

We're free to fight our best

I know the name

Your mother chose for you

* * *

><p>Meruem: Before you say another word, Chairman<p>

Before you squish me like a bug, human

Listen to me! There is something I must say

I've met a woman who I think I love

There is none but me who can save us all

In Mercy's name, let me call off this war

Then there'll be peace, I pledge my word

There will be peace

* * *

><p>Netero: You must think me mad!<p>

You plan to kill a whole country

Rulers like you can never change

A dictator such as you

* * *

><p>SPLIT<p>

* * *

><p>Meruem: Believe of me what you will<p>

There's a war that I wish to end

You know nothing of my love

I was born as rightful king

You know nothing of the ants

You would sooner see me dead

But not before I see this war at end

I am warning you, Chairman

I'm the stronger opponent by far

I have power you don't know

I _will_ find out my name

I am warning you, human

There is nothing I won't dare

If I have to kill you here

I'll do what must be done

* * *

><p>Netero: Bugs like you can never change<p>

Bugs like you can never change

No, you are just an ant

My duty's to humans-you have no rights

Come with me, leader of the ants

Now the wheel has turned around

Kind of ants, you're nothing now

Dare you talk to me of peace

You wanted to kill humans

Every ant is born in sin

Everyone ant born from our dead

You know nothing of my strength

I have trained my whole life long

I'm the strongest human yet

My fate won't be up to you

* * *

><p>END SPLIT<p>

* * *

><p>Meruem (to Komugi): And this I swear to you tonight…<p>

Netero: There is no way you can win

Meruem: And you will live within my care

Netero: I am superior, I'm man

Meruem: And I will learn things from your light

Both: I swear to you, I will

Meruem: Be there

Netero (at the same time as Meruem): Kill you


	20. I've Decided to Murder You

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or _A Gentleman's Guide To Love and Murder_**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song takes place when Gon barges in on Neferpitou healing Komugi and demands to battle although she's busy. We have decided to spell Neferpitou as "Neferupitou" because the syllables fit better that way. When Komugi sings, it's all in her head because she's passed out while this is going on. The original song is "I've Decided To Marry You" from _A Gentleman's Guide To Love and Murder_. Since this musical is new, I suggest you watch this video first: watch?v=BV356ZKDn34 and you will fall in love with it. Then, watch this video watch?v=jhl_lrYI1oE because it lines up with our lyrics exactly. It's a great song, and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>I've Decided to Murder You<strong>

Gon: Neferupitou!

I know I've intruded

But you've killed many people,

Including Kite-San!

Neferupitou!

Neferupitou!

I have decided to avenge my friend

And I know I won't lose my resolve

But I have come here directly to say:

* * *

><p>I've decided to murder you!<p>

I've decided to murder you!

I've decided 'cause Kite is gone

That is life is done for you!

I have thoroughly thought it through

And the ant that I'll kill is you.

Though it's true there are quite a few who would strongly agree!

* * *

><p>So of course I will murder you!<p>

I must say I'm excited to.

But unless I am wrong you long

For blood as much as I!

Immediately you must, heal Kite-San,

And then we will begin our fight

And if you do not say yes at once I think you'll die.

* * *

><p>Pitou(spoken): Little boy, I have a job to do!<p>

May I have a few minutes?

* * *

><p>Komugi: What am I doing here?<p>

Is that boy dangerous?

I am discovered and now there is scandal

And I cannot handle a fight, so terrible

I'll stay invisible, still as can be

* * *

><p>But what's going on in here? I hear their voices.<p>

I recognize Pitou, but is that a young boy?

And if that's a young boy,

Then what is he doing here?

Will he come hurt me?

I wish I could see!

* * *

><p>If he would hurt me,<p>

Pitou would protect me.

Pitou would fight him, it's none of my business

So why is he here and where's supreme leader?

Of course, I do wonder why he's here right now!

But does he not realize this situation puts my life in danger, does he want to do that?

Her lost concentration

Could cause devastation!

And I cannot see,

Which is hell!

* * *

><p>Gon: I've been warned not to battle you!<p>

Komugi: I'm close to death

Gon: I'll be loved if I murder you!

Komugi: Maybe I'll die

Gon: Still, I've decided

Gon & Komugi: I'll live my life

Komugi: If I don't die

Gon & Komugi: Today!

* * *

><p>Gon: My whole mission in life is turned<p>

Komugi: Negotiate

Gon: When you killed him I quickly learned

Komugi: My life's in your hands

Gon & Komugi: Nothing can change your world like battles of life and death

Gon: There's no goodness in sparing you!

Komugi: This isn't fun.

Gon: There's no gentleness inside you!

Komugi: Isn't she done?

Gon: You took my gentle self and taught him how to hate!

Komugi: This is business, my life

Gon & Komugi: This is quite a tense meeting, is it not?

Now we have thickened the plot.

Gon: And so I will be your murderer

Komugi: Pitou please send this boy away

Pitou: Give me time!

Gon & Komugi: When I recall this day

I hope to smile!

* * *

><p>Gon(spoken): Who is she?<p>

Pitou(spoken): She's a girl!

Gon(spoken): Clearly! Is she important?

Pitou(spoken): Oh, pay no attention, She is… an innocent, she just… got really hurt.

* * *

><p>You'll be fine in three hours... Komugi.<p>

* * *

><p>Pitou: Isn't this madness<p>

Who could foresee how one trick of timing

Could ruin it all?

One is dying,

One wants to kill me,

Nothing between them

But me, that is all!

* * *

><p>It's a young boy!<p>

Strong but smaller,

My sense of danger only grows,

And now that he's a challenge,

I am rushing the healing for

Komugi!

Loved by the King

There's passion, and dare I say it, love

But! Now that there is danger,

My concentration falters back to

The strong boy!

Willing to kill me!

I need to fight him

But there's no time!

'Round and 'round and 'round it goes!

* * *

><p>How rough it would be to fight you at this moment,<p>

Young boy! Can't you see that I'm healing this woman?

* * *

><p>Gon: Now we should fight!<p>

Pitou: You're not too bright...

Gon: Chimera, I will now say this:

* * *

><p>Gon: I've decided to murder you!<p>

Pitou: Young boy!

Komugi: What are they doing?

Gon: I've decided to murder you!

Pitou: Komugi!

Komugi: What are they doing?!

Gon: Let all the ants crawl,

A fight will-

Komugi(at the same time): I wish that Pitou would-

Pitou(at the same time): Young boy-

All: Set me free!

Pitou: There's the health of Komugi!

Komugi: Pitou!

Gon: I've decided to murder you!

Pitou: Yes, I'd agreed I would battle you!

Komugi: Pitou, oh, Pitou!

Pitou: I will battle you, young boy!

Gon: I will murder you!

All: Look what you're doing to me!

* * *

><p>Gon: Pitou!<p>

Pitou: Young boy!

Komugi: Pitou!

Pitou: Komugi!

Gon: Pitou! Pitou!

Komugi: Pitou! Pitou!

Gon & Komugi: Pitou! Pitou! Pitou! Pitou!

Pitou: I have the King's mission,

A tad more important

* * *

><p>Yes, Komugi, I told you,<p>

You'll be fine in three hours!

* * *

><p>Gon: Now, Chimera Ant, I think we now should fight!<p>

Pitou: Oh? NO!

Gon: I do still want to murder you!

Pitou: Even so!

Gon: I've decided to murder you!

Komugi: Just go!

Gon: How I'm longing to murder you!

Komugi: Go!

Pitou: I would gladly go murder you,

Murder you, murder-

Now you must-

Gon(at the same time): I've decided to murder you,

Murder you, murder-

Now we must-

All: Go! Go!

Komugi: Go!

Pitou: Go!

Komugi: Go!

Gon: We'll

All: Go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and watching the videos! Remember to comment, please. They do help.


	21. Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or _Aladdin_**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song takes place when our four fave guys get off the boat and are good friends ready to take the exam together. The original song is "Babkak, Omar, Aladding, Kassim" from Disney's _Aladdin_ (The Broadway Musical). Here's the song so you can listen and sing along! watch?v=q4_NnQ473Rk

* * *

><p><strong>Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio<strong>

Leorio: Just met, good friends

Me and three others

Kurapika: Kurapika

Gon: Gon

Killua: Killua

Leorio: Leorio

* * *

><p>Guys: Four friends, no closer<p>

Leopika? Heck no, sir!

We are four-strong, a permanent team!

Four guys we're ready

To take on the Hunter Test

Four guys with one great ultimate dream!

* * *

><p>To become Hunters<p>

And achieve our goals

Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio

* * *

><p>Applicants, no cheaters<p>

We have great features

* * *

><p>Ensemble: Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio<p>

* * *

><p>Guys: Four teens, no better<p>

We're all go getters

* * *

><p>Leorio: We're motivated in the extreme<p>

Kurapika: Folks ask "What are you gonna do with your life?"

Leorio: "Grow up"

Gon: "Go earn your Hunter License"

Guys: We say, "Let's do this!"

"Tough life, get through it!"

* * *

><p>All: Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio<p>

* * *

><p>Guys: Four guys we're ready to take on the<p>

All: Hunter Test

Ensemble: They're sure they'll get it on their first try!

All: Oh!

Guys: It's our beginning

We know that we'll be winning

Ensemble: Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and

Guys: How'zat so far?

Ensemble: We're glad

Guys: 'N it's

All: Eight eyes but two with a scarlet gleam

Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio

Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Leorio

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! I know we've done lesser known material in the past two weeks, but they're good songs and easy to pick up on. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment! Also if you read and want to get notices of updates, make sure your follow this story! Also, just a reminder that we are open to song suggestions.


	22. The Ballad Of Pallumi

**Disclaimer:** **I do now own HunterxHunter or Sweeney Todd. I am using their materials for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> First off, I should explain the title. "Pallumi" is the ship name for Palm and Illumi. I know, it sounds crazy. But my friend who help me write these songs every week and I are starting a new series about Pallumi. And there are going to be songs that supplement the series. There will be a new song fanfiction for those, which I am uploading today. This new addition will take a lot of time, so this fanfiction will be coming out on the last Monday of every month, not including this month. Please take the time to check out our new fic, which will premiere on Saturday. Anyway, the original song is "The Ballad of Sweeney Todd" from _Sweeney Todd_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ballad of Pallumi<strong>

Attend the tale of Pallumi

Their skin was pale and their hair quite long

They found each other and fell in love

They were happy until the disaster struck

Their love is something unforeseen

Yes, Pallumi

The killer lovers of Kukuroo

* * *

><p>They met and knew it was true love<p>

We know their match was made from above

But love, at last, must take a break

And fixing what's broken isn't a piece of cake

The story

Of Pallumi

The killer lovers of Kukuroo

* * *

><p>What makes life worthwhile to you?<p>

Can true love really be?

Freely flows the blood of those who truly try.


	23. For the First Time in Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or _Frozen_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is sung by Killua, as he is escaping from Kukuru Mountain with Gon and friends. Gon joins in as well. The original song is "For the First Time in Forever" from _Frozen_.

* * *

><p><strong>For The First Time In Forever<strong>

The mansion is my home no more

I never wanna see those huge stone doors

I never thought I'd escape this old place

For years I roamed those prison halls

I only ever went for killing calls

Finally I'll have some breathing space

* * *

><p>I met actual normal people<p>

I'll meet up with them soon

And now we will be free under the moon

* * *

><p>'Cause for the first time in forever<p>

I finally have some friends

For the first time in forever

I see my life through a new lens

* * *

><p>I know that I can be a person<p>

Though I'm heir to the throne

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

* * *

><p>(Dialogue)<p>

* * *

><p>I can't wait to meet more people!<p>

I know I have met _the one_

* * *

><p>(End Dialogue)<p>

* * *

><p>Just imagine us strong and tall<p>

We'll search for Ging though we're quite small

Gon and I, we are the greatest friends

If only we'd find Ging standing there

It will make Gon happy, I swear

He and his father will make amends

* * *

><p>I am free of crazy brothers<p>

There'll be no more pins for me

Now that we are friends I can just "be"

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever<p>

I can go and have some fun

For the first time in forever

I am more than just a son

* * *

><p>And I know it's totally crazy<p>

To dream we'll be best friends

But for the first time in forever

I know I have a chance

* * *

><p>Gon: Please let me in, please let me see<p>

I've come to take you from your family

I know you're there, Kil please come out

You know we're friends, of this I have no doubt

* * *

><p>It all will start today<p>

Killua: It all will start today

Gon: It's agony to wait

Killua: It's agony to wait

* * *

><p>Gon: Please, butlers, we've opened up the gate<p>

Killua: The gate!

* * *

><p>For the first time in forever<p>

Gon: Please let me in, please let me see

Killua: I will get what I have dreamed of

Gon: I've come to take you from your family

Killua: A chance to change my lonely world

Gon: Come out

Killua: Now I only have to shove

Gon: I know you're there, Kil please come out

* * *

><p>Killua: I can't stand this place much longer<p>

So Gon, please come today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Friends will save my day!


	24. For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter or _Frozen._**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This song is sung by Killua and Gon. This takes place during the Chimera Ant arc and Killua wants to help Gon battle Pitou, but Gon wants to do it by himself. The original song is "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" from _Frozen._

* * *

><p><strong>For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)<strong>

Killua: I want to go help you, I'm not afraid!

Please don't shut me out, my friend

Please let me assist

Pitou can be stopped with an extra fist

* * *

><p>'Cause for the first time in forever<p>

You won't hold out your hand

For the first time in forever

We both must take a stand

* * *

><p>We can both kill Pitou together<p>

There's no need to be alone

'Cause for the first time in forever

We'll break all her bones

* * *

><p>Gon: Killua,<p>

Just let me fight, it's my revenge

Kite died for us, it's now time to avenge

* * *

><p>Killua: Yeah, but-<p>

* * *

><p>Gon: I know<p>

You mean well, but leave me be

I'll fight alone, I know what's right for me

Please stay away, I'll handle it, you'll see

* * *

><p>Killua: Actually it's not<p>

Gon: What do you mean it's not?

Killua; I have a feeling you'll be hurt

Gon: So you do doubt me?

Killua: I just want to keep my friend alive

* * *

><p>Gon: What?<p>

Killua: You can't die on me. You're my… best friend

Gon: Kil?

Killua: It's okay, just let me help you

Gon: I don't know how

* * *

><p>Killua: Sure you can! I know you can!<p>

'Cause for the first time in forever

Gon: Oh, I'm such a fool, he can't help me

Killua: You don't have to be afraid

Gon: No escape from the rage inside of me

Killua: We can beat Pitou together

Gon: I can't control the rage

Killua: We'll make sure Kite is avenged

Gon: Kil, please, you are not helping me

Killua: I can help you

Gon: I have no fear

Killua: We'll make the sun shine bright

Gon: I am safe here!

Killua: We can face this ant together

Gon: No!

Killua: We'll defeat them altogether

Gon: AHHHHHHH…

Killua: And everything will be alright…

Gon: YOU CAN'T!


	25. Our Lament

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter or The Nightmare Before Christmas in any way shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This song is sung by us, the writers, because of the end of the anime. We put a lot time and effort into writing these parodies. We enjoy what we do, and we appreciate all those who share our pleasure in reading these. Thank you for your support and comments. This will be the last one for this fic, however we have new projects coming up. It has been a pleasure working with my friend on these and I'm sure it will be great working with her in the future. I encourage you to read my solo writing pieces and also read what will come out in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Lament<strong>

There are few who'd deny, at what we do we are the best

For our knowledge does extend far and wide

When it comes to the four, to the troupe, and nen

We know it all without ever even trying

* * *

><p>With the slightest little effort of our fandom grasp<p>

We can name every Hunter we have met

With flickers of our hands, and some well placed words

We have written songfics that have made you freak

* * *

><p>And show after show it's the same routine<p>

Yet we are so wary of losing the team

Now the show, has met its end

And we say goodbye to our dear old friends

Oh somewhere deep inside of our bones, an emptiness begins to grow

All we want is a new episode

A longing that we know too well

* * *

><p>We are masters of cosplay and the leaders of fans<p>

And our rooms are filled with merchandise

To our friends, we are plucky

And we're oh so lucky

To be known throughout England and France

* * *

><p>And without dread, we have knowledge in our heads<p>

To recite Hunter x Hunter quotations

No fangirl or boy can scream like we can

At only the slightest provocation

* * *

><p>But who else could ever understand<p>

That the fangirl queens who know it all

Would suffer for their crowns,

If folks only understood

They can't live without, if they only could

Oh there's an emptiness in our bones, that calls out for new episodes

The emptiness grows day after day

We'll be judged for, our torrent of tears


	26. It Is Back!

**Note: This song is the HunterxHunter fandom rejoicing at the return of the manga! The original song is "You'll Be Back" from _Hamilton_.**

**It Is Back**

They said the price of hiatus is not something we're willing to pay

We cried at our screens which we hurled at the walls when they said their goodbyes

It was sad.

Remember he made an arrangement when he went away

He was making us mad

Remember despite the hiatus, they're our pals

* * *

><p>He came back<p>

We will see

There he is, old Togashi

IT CAME BACK

Time will tell

We remember that it served us well

* * *

><p>Animes rise, and they fall<p>

Hunter x Hunter has been through it all

But when push comes to shove

It will return to the 200th floor to remind you of your love

* * *

><p>Gon Killua Gon<p>

And Leorio, Kurapika

Some of the best Hunters

* * *

><p>Gon Killua Gon<p>

And Leorio, Kurapika

Oh God Hisoka

* * *

><p>They thought our love was draining, but we don't move on<p>

We were the ones complaining of no more Gon

* * *

><p>And now we have our lives back<p>

We cannot wait til April

Just sweet, and crazy fangirls

Dedicated, loyal fangirls

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever

* * *

><p>It is back<p>

Like before

We fought the battle and won the war

For our love

For our praise

And we'll love it to our dying days

* * *

><p>When it's gone we'll go mad<p>

So don't go on hiatus again

Oh and now that it's back

We will kill our friends and family with the screaming of our love

* * *

><p>Gon Killua Gon<p>

And Leorio, Kurapika

Some of the best hunters

* * *

><p>Gon Killua Gon<p>

And Leorio, Kurapika

HISOKA!

* * *

><p>All the fangirls!<p>

* * *

><p>Gon Killua Gon<p>

And Leorio, Kurapika

Some of the best Hunters

* * *

><p>Gon Killua Gon<p>

And Leorio, Kurapika

Some of the best Hunters


End file.
